The Second Smurf Village
by Guitardork22
Summary: Is there a second smurf village? If there was, what would be there? You will find out in this adventure with the amazing characters that Peyo made and a couple of my own characters. Don't miss it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Is There a Second Smurf Village?

One morning, after breakfast, the smurf village was just like it was every morning. It was filled with the usual sounds of sounds of Greedy Smurf baking, the hammering of Handy Smurf hammering nails, Brainy Smurf reading "Quotations of Brainy Smurf," Hefty Smurf lifting barbells, Smurfette watering flowers, and Clumsy Smurf tripping. Papa Smurf walked out of his house and sniffed the air and said "Ahh, what a smurfy day, just as usual," then he was interrupted by the sound of Brainy calling repeatedly "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Then Papa asked "What is it Brainy?" "I have a very important question, I know that I know all the answers, but I came across one question that I don't have the answer to, it will be the first time, I swear!" Brainy said. "What is your question?" Papa asked. Brainy answered "Well, Vanity asked Clumsy to ask Hefty to ask Handy to ask" "What do you want to tell me?" Papa asked interrupting Brainy. "Well, I was wondering if there are other smurf villages? You know, besides this one." "I'm not sure Brainy" Papa replied. "There may be another smurf village out there, who knows?" Then he watched the curious little smurf as he ran out of his mushroom house.

About an hour later, Papa called a meeting and after a few minutes the smurfs being alerted by the sour notes of Harmony Smurf's horn, of all of the smurfs crowded around his mushroom pedestal. "I need 7 volunteers to go smurfberry picking, I can't go smurfberry picking because I have to go visit my good friend Homnibus" Papa said to his young smurfs who seemed anxious to hear who was going smurfberry picking, and not so eager to hear about where he's going. "I'll go Papa Smurf" Hefty Smurf said, "So will I" said Tracker Smurf. "Me too" said Handy Smurf, "I'll do anything for smurfberries" Greedy Smurf said looking hungry as he ate a smurfberry muffin that was left from breakfast. "I would love to go too so I can pick flowers" Smurfette replied. Then the smurfs where interrupted by a voice saying "Sorry we're late Pappy!" Then Papa looked to see a little Smurfette with her braided pigtails flying as she struggled to get there, then he saw three little smurflings behind her struggling to keep up with her. "Ahh, Nat, Snappy, Sassette! Glad you could make it." Papa Smurf, said as they approached the huddle of smurfs. For he knew that Slouchy Smurfling was probably on his way there "What is the announcement about?" Asked the voice of Nat Smurfling, who was accompanied by his butterfly named Flutterby and his caterpillar named Fuzzy. "Yeah! What's up with the announcement Papa Smurf?" Asked Snappy Smurfling. "Papa is sending some smurfs out smurfberry picking" said Hefty. "Smurfaroo! Can we go? Please Pappy!" Sassette begged. "Alright, I guess we can have 2 extra berry pickers." "Smurfaroo!" the smurflings cheered. "Let's go get ready!" Nat said while running back to the bunkhouse that all four of the smurflings share. Then they told Slouchy Smurfling that they got to go berry picking with the smurfs and Slouchy said "Great, let's get going" in his usual calm voice as he slowly took his time walking to the bunkhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From Human to Smurf

When the smurflings where ready, the 9 smurfs walked out of the village with their baskets to put the berries in. When they made it to the smurfberry patch, Snappy yelled out "Look!" All of the smurfs immediately looked at where his finger was pointing and saw a piece of paper just lying on the ground, Hefty scooped the paper off the ground and looked at it. Then he read it out loud:

_Dear whoever finds this note,_

_Help, I am trapped. Please rescue me! This map will lead you to where I am, please come here ASAP._

_~Chloe_

Then all of the smurfs huddled around looking at the map in Hefty's hand, and then Handy said "That map leads to Balthazar's house! This girl might be in trouble!"

Just minutes before that, a lost 10 year old girl was walking in the forest looked for shelter. When she saw Balthazar's house she walked up to the door and knocked on it. Then she heard in a booming voice "Who's there! Is it that annoying godson of mine, Gargamel?" Then the girl replied in a shaky voice "N-No, it i-isn't G-Gargamel, it is C-C-Chloe. I only seek shelter, you see, I got lost from my parents and I need a place to stay and" Then the booming voice interrupted "Silence! You say you only need a place to stay?" Chloe replied "Yes, and I can pay you. Even though all I have is one gold piece." Then she got a reply "Come in so we can face each other in person." Nervously Chloe entered the castle and barely escaped from the booby trap that Balthazar has so that anyone who enters will nearly get their toes chopped off with a blade. Then she heard the voice said "In here child!" The girl walked in to see a big, rich looking man with a small beard that looked like a horn on his chin. "I am Lord Balthazar!" He said in a booming voice. "I-I am C-Chloe" She said, "and I only seek shelter from the frosty weather outside" Then, as she stepped forward, she slipped in a puddle of water on the ground and bumped into a shelf, then a glass container broke and liquid poured down on Chloe. Balthazar had his mouth hanging open as he said "You clumsy fool! Do you know what you've done? Out, Out I say!" The girl ran out of the house as she noticed that her skin was pale blue, the girl gasped as she noticed that she was slowly shrinking. "What's going on?" She said to herself as she was now the size of a toddler.

Then at that moment the smurfs arrived to see the girl change, "I've never seen something like that happen to a human" Hefty stated, "Me either" Handy said in a confused tone as he focused on the odd changes the girl was going through. By that time, the girl was one apple taller than the smurfs, and was getting bluer and bluer by the second. Eventually she was the height of the smurfs, then the smurfs ran out to her, she had a half startled, half confused look on her face as the smurfs ran out. Then they told her who they where and what they were. Then they told her that they found her letter and asked if she was alright. The girl said "I'm fine, but still confused about what happened." Then she told the smurfs her story. When she was done, the smurfs took her to Papa Smurf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Village

When the smurfs got to the village with Chloe, they were all yelling "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" then Papa came running over and asked "What is the matter?" and then he gasped when he saw Chloe and asked "Who may I ask are you my dear?" while approaching the girl who he'd never seen before. Then when she told Papa her story, he allowed her to stay in the village. Later afterwards, the smurfs were helping her get settled into the village, Architect Smurf and Handy Smurf began preparations on her new house while Tailor Smurf made her some new clothes. When her clothes and house where done, she thanked the smurfs for being so kind to her. Then she said "I am glad to be in your village, but I really feel homesick. I miss my parents and my sister so much" "I understand" Papa replied, "Do you know where your house is?" Then the homesick girl said "Um, I think so." "Then we will leave to try to find your house tomorrow, after breakfast of coarse" Papa said feeling her pain as if it was his.

The next day, the smurfs set off to find the house of the little girl. They split up into two groups. Handy, Hefty, Tracker, Greedy, and Vanity were in the first group, when Papa, Chloe, Clumsy, Brainy, and the smurflings were in the second group.

The first group was searching near the river-smurf, and when they got there, they looked and saw a smurfling with a red shirt. The smurfs couldn't make out much of the smurfling because once the little smurf spotted them, he ran away faster than any smurf had ever seen before. By instinct, the smurfs began to run after the smurfling who got even more scared and ran even faster. The panting smurfs were wondering if that kid ever gets tired as they yelled "Slow down! We're not gonna hurt you!" Then the kid ran up to a bush and they heard him say "Let me in! These smurfs are chasing me!" Then they heard in a little girl's voice "What's the secret password?" Then the scared little boy said "Gummy Bear!" Then they heard the little girl say "Welcome back Speedy!" Then after he entered the bushes, they heard him saying "These adults I met at the river are after me, I think there evil and wanna smurf-nap me!" Then when the smurfs approached the bushes they saw two pairs of eyes peering out from the bushes. Then Hefty said "Who are you two smurflings and what're you doing here?" Then he heard the girl's voice again saying "You can never come in here, we don't want you smurf-nappers in our village! Oops, did I just tell them that our village is in here?" Then the smurfling called Speedy said "Yeah you did tell them." Then Hefty said "Alright, I'm coming in, no matter how many smurflings try to stop me!" Then Handy tried to calm the strong smurf down by saying "I don't think you should do that Hefty, how would you like it if some-smurf barged into your home uninvited?" Then, before thinking, Hefty took a large leap into the air and went right over the bush. Then they heard some screams from inside the village and in a smurfette's voice they heard "Ouch! Get off of me you sweaty s-s-smurf!" She yelled slowly figuring out that it was a complete stranger that fell down from the sky on her. Then in Hefty's voice they heard "Ok, I'll get off of you. Who are you?" Then they heard the Smurfette again "I am Fashionette Smurfette, one of the models of the village, who are you?" Then the strong smurf replied "I'm Hefty Smurf, the weight lifter of the village." The other smurfs crawled through the bush, blocking many branches and getting many scrapes. The smurfs had to help Greedy in because he couldn't fit in the tiny, smurfling sized hole in the bush.

When the smurfs got through the bushes, they saw a smurf village that was way smaller than their own. There were mostly smurfettes in that village, but they saw a couple of smurflings that were boys. Then the one that they called Speedy ran up to them and said "Why did you try to smurf-nap me? I am just a smurfling; you can't get anything out of me." Then Tracker said "We were just curious, that's all. We didn't mean to make you think we were smurf-nappers or make you scared." Then the fast little smurfling replied "Oh, Naturette! Come here!" He called as his friend ran over to see what was going on. "What is it?" Called the little smurfette as she was running. "These smurfs might not be smurf-nappers!" The little smurfling called back. When Naturette got there she looked at them and said "What are you doing with a mirror sir? Why do you have a pencil? Why do you have a chef hat? Why do you have that feather and stick? Why do you" then Speedy interrupted her by saying "Don't do that, you're asking too many questions, you're not even letting them answer the questions!" Then they heard a voice that came from behind a house "What's going on fellows?" The smurfs looked over hoping to see the speaker. Then Speedy said "We found some smurfs Rudy!" Then they saw another smurfling come out from behind a house. He had a yellow shirt and jeans with a matching hat. The smurfs thought it was odd because they'd never seen a smurf dress like this. Then the smurfling they called Rudy said "Who are you!" Hefty didn't like being talked to that way, especially by a smurfling that he was bigger and stronger than, and then he replied "You act like you've never seen a smurf even though you are one." The rude little smurfling said "I meant what's your name, or should I call you Tattoo?" He said that while his eyes were on his tattoo, "I've never seen a big, tough, brave man with a heart on his arm before!" The smurfling said to Hefty, whose face was turning redder and redder from anger by the second. Then Hefty said "My name is Hefty Smurf, and you shouldn't mess with me because I am the strongest smurf in my village!" Their argument was interrupted by a smurfette's voice calling "What's going on out there? What have you done now Rudy?" Then they saw a smurfette with long, brunette- hair and a purple gown covered in a purple diamond pattern and she had a purple hat. She was being followed by another smurfette with long, blonde hair that was straight with not much wave. She was wearing a long, red shirt with gold letters that said "Lol! I'm so funny!" and she was clutching a joke book in her right hand. The smurfette in the purple dress with diamonds said "Who are you smurfs?" just noticing that there were strangers in the village and trying not to freak out. "Don't freak out lady." Hefty Said, "I am Hefty Smurf, and this is Handy, Tracker, Greedy, and Vanity Smurf." Hefty told the confused smurfette. Then the smurfette replied "I am Magikette, the magician of the village who wants to be a wizard but doesn't have a wizard to be an apprentice to." Then Greedy replied "It's nice to meet you Magikette. Where may I ask, are we?" "You are in our Smurf Village." Magikette answered. "You're Smurf Village?" Hefty said, half shocked and half confused. "Yes, you look as if you've never seen a smurf village." Magikette stated. "It's just that we didn't know that there was another village" Handy said kindly, "Yeah, we thought that our village was the only smurf village" Greedy said. "Oh, I didn't know that there were other villages either." Magikette admitted. "I don't know if you could, perhaps show me to the village?" Magikette asked eager to see the other village, which she'd never heard of. "Sure, Papa Smurf would love to meet you" Tracker kindly replied. "That's very smurfy of you, oh and I forgot to introduce my good friend, and my assistant in magic, Jokette Smurfette." She said while letting her friend join the conversation, who had been watching the it for a while now. "We are happy to meet you Jokette" Vanity said after he decided to join the conversation and stop looking at himself in his hand-held mirror. "Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you" Tracker said to the girl. "Thank you smurfs, I'm glad that I can talk now after listening to you talking. I am Jokette Smurfette, and my name describes it all." Jokette replied. "I love telling jokes." Then Hefty said "Hit me with one of your best jokes!" the long blonde haired smurfette looked in her joke book for just seconds before starting a joke

"Mother: Are you sure you washed this lettuce? This salad tastes terrible!

Daughter: Yes, I washed it real good with soap and water!

How was that for a good joke?" Hefty, while trying to stop laughing said "Very good Jokette!" and he noticed that Jokette is laughing to her own joke. Then they were interrupted by a voice calling "Hey Magikette! I'm back!" then Magikette yelled back "Where did you go this time Aquamarine?" Then the smurfette called Aquamarine called back "I was visiting Marina!" after hearing that, Handy asked who Marina is, trying to see if it is his true love, Marina the mermaid. "Marina is a mermaid; I bet you've never seen one of those Mr. S-S-Smurf!" Aquamarine said as she noticed that she didn't know who she was talking to. "Was it something I said?" Aquamarine eventually said noticing that Handy was now looking love sick. "It's not your fault, you just didn't know that Handy is in love with that mermaid" Hefty said reassuringly. "Ok, good" The worried smurfette said looking relieved. "He'll get over it." Tracker added in. "I know just how he feels to fall in love, it's just that I've never been too far from the one I love." Vanity said and after that he kissed his mirror. Then the smurfs looked around to see a bunch of hard working smurfettes, Magikette saw that they were looking over there and said "As you can tell from looking around, we have mostly smurfettes in this village and not very many smurfs. The smurfs said "Yup" even though they had already noticed that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm Turning Blue!

When the second group of smurfs found Chloe's home, they were wondering how to approach her parents in fear of startling them. They were huddled together trying to think of a plan. "I know!" Chloe finally shouted in a whisper. "We can go in my sister Casey's window. She doesn't get frightened as easily as my parents do. Then she will probably go get my mom and dad and will discuss what they will see before they see it." Papa smurf smiled thinking that's an excellent idea but before he could say something, he was interrupted by Brainy saying "What a smurfy idea, I actually had the same idea a while before you but I thought it was educational for young children to come up with ideas on their own." "Oh yeah? Then Mr. Smarty pants, where is my sister's window to her room?" Chloe responded devilishly. She smiled looking at Brainy's expression on his face; she knew he didn't know what to say. Then he finally responded with "Um, it's much more important that children get their skill of direction tested and not grown up smurfs." The other smurfs found this amusing and couldn't stop laughing, well all of them except Clumsy who was trying to help his friend. Soon after that, Chloe thought it was about time they go to see her sister. So she lead them the way and when she had introduced the smurfs and told her sister her story, her sister was full of questions. Her last question was shocking to the smurfs "Can I become a smurf too?" Papa smurf didn't know how to answer so he invited her to their village so they could talk about it.

After a long walk back to the village, Casey was amazed with all of the tiny houses and the tiny stuff and all, who wouldn't be? "This is such an amazing village!" Casey said while admiring the contents of the hidden village. "How did you ever make such small stuff, oh, because you are small. How silly of me" Casey said, answering her own question. "How tall are you all?" she asked then Papa answered "A grown up smurf is 3 apples tall, when a smurfling is about 2 apples tall," While comparing Grouchy Smurf with Snappy. Then Grouchy said "I hate measuring!" and Casey looked startled and thought it was weird how Papa acted like that was nothing "I know you do." Papa said to the hateful little smurf. Smurfette saw that Casey was confused so she explained "Grouchy at first can seem mean, but every-smurf knows that deep down inside, he has a heart of gold. He just doesn't show it." Casey looked relieved to know that Grouchy didn't really hate her. Then she said "I wish I could be a smurf so I can get a better tour of the village. But I know that's impossible." Then Brainy replied "There might be a chance of you becoming a smurf, Papa Smurf is a wizard and he might be able to make a spell to smurf you into a smurf." Casey gasped at the thought of being a smurf and asked "Papa, could you try, please?" Papa Smurf started to soften looking at her sweet face and said "Well, it couldn't hurt to try" right before running into his house/lab in which, he does his magic spells. About an hour later he came out and called a meeting. The smurfs all came so Harmony would stop playing his horn from which, he couldn't play and screechy sounds only came out of it. Then Papa looked at his smurfs, took a deep breath, and began his speech "I think I have found a spell that will turn this young lady into a smurfette. But it will take a lot of work and time. While I'm in my lab working on this potion I am leaving Brainy in charge." Before he could continue his speech he heard the smurfs sigh. Then he continued "And remembering what has happened in the past when Brainy is left in charge, I am allowing Dreamy Smurf to take charge if Brainy gets out of hand." Brainy looked shocked and said "But Papa Smurf, I'm sure I don't need a babysitter to watch me when I'm in charge." Dreamy looked proud, then he said "Aye Aye Papa Smurf" and saluted to Papa. Brainy looked let down. Then Papa went into his house to work on the potion, he was now comfortable that the village was under control. Then he heard a knock on the door, he opened it to find Grandpa Smurf. "Hello Grandpa" Papa said nicely as he let Grandpa in. "Can I do anything for you?" Papa asked. "No you young wiper-smurfer, I was just wondering if you need any help with your potion." Grandpa said. "Well I suppose you can help me" Papa said kindly. "If you could just get me that ingredient over there, that would be helpful." Grandpa got the glass jar down from a shelf with the help of his strong walking stick. "Thank you Grandpa." Papa said "I might be able to get this potion done by sun down if no one disturbs me." Just at that moment he heard a knock on the door, "So much for not being disturbed." Papa whispered to Grandpa so the smurf outside of the door couldn't hear him. "Come in." Papa said and right after he said that, he saw Dreamy emerge into the room with a serious look on his face "Papa Smurf, I am starting to get worried about the second group. They've been gone for hours. Do you think they've been caught by Gargamel?" Papa now shared the concern of the adventurous little smurf and said "I don't think they could have been caught by Gargamel because the way they were going was the opposite way that I saw Gargamel and Azeal going." Dreamy instantly looked relieved. "Papa Smurf, do you think we should send a search party out to look for them?" Dreamy asked half wanting to make sure his friends were okay, and half wanting adventure. "If they don't come back in 2 hours, I will send a search party after them." Papa said trying to calm his little smurf down. "Ok Papa Smurf" Dreamy said while saluting.

Meanwhile, at the new village Hefty was saying "We'd better smurf home soon; Papa Smurf is probably worrying about us." The other smurfs thought this too and Tracker said "Your right Hefty, we'd better smurf home" "Do we even know where home is?" Handy said looking concerned that they might be lost. "Nah!" Said Hefty "We can find our way home easily." Tracker said finishing what Hefty intended to say. "You mean you can find our way home easily!" Handy teased Tracker. Hefty apparently liked this game of tease Tracker so he said "Yeah, who needs a dog when you have Tracker Smurf, forest navigator extraordinaire!" Tracker was flustered by embarrassment from all of these half teases and half compliments. He stopped the game by saying "Hello! Is anyone interested in going home?" At once the smurfs stopped teasing and Handy asked "Which way Tracker?" Then Tracker sniffed the air a little and said "Hmmh, smurfberries, carrots, lettuce, melons. Smells like Farmer Smurf's field, but it is kind of far from here. Follow me smurfs!" Then he pranced off into the woods with the smurfs struggling to follow him. When they were about half way to Farmer's field, they heard a stick crack. The smurfs spun their heads around. They looked around and saw Speedy smurfling hiding behind a tree. "Um, hi smurfs. I was just wondering if I could tag along." The fast little smurfling said and not giving time for them to answer he said quickly "Great! I am glad I can come. Can a couple of my friends tag along too?" The smurfs looked up to see the rest of the smurfs/smurfettes from the new village riding on an eagle. "What, have you ever seen an eagle before?" they heard Rudy yell from the magnificent bird. The smurfs were stunned by this large feathered bird. Then they heard Magikette yell "Come on! Please get on before your smurfs send a search party after you!" They heard the concern in her voice and as the eagle lowered towards the ground; the smurfs jumped on and looked a little nervous about getting on the bird at first. Then Naturette started steering and saying stuff like "Yahoo!" or "Oh Yeah!" With a huge smile on her face and looking like she's enjoying herself. "It looks like you're not having any fun at all" Jokette said noticing how much fun she's having. Then the smurfs saw a couple of smurfettes that they didn't know giggling at Jokette's joke. Then one crawled over to them and said "Hi, I don't believe we met. I am Christmasette Smurfette, the village event planner and decorator." The smurfs looked at the cute little smurfette who was wearing mainly red and green and looked like a smurfy elf. Before the smurfs could answer her they heard "Village ho!" which came from Naturette and the smurfs looked and saw their village slowly coming into view. "Land by that oak tree. The smurfs might think that Gargamel is coming into the village." Hefty said in fear of worrying the other smurfs. Naturette yelled back "Ok! Oak Tree Ho! As they were about to land, they heard gasps coming from the village. Then they heard someone yell "I'm turning blue!" They walked into the village to see Casey, whom they didn't recognize, turning blue like her sister. "What's going on?" Casey said even though she knew what was happening; she was startled by what was going on. The other smurfs were circling Casey staring anxiously at what was happening to her. Then the smurfs who just approached the village walked over to Papa Smurf and asked "What the smurf is going on?" Papa looked relieved to see them all safe in the village. Then he replied "This is Chloette's sister Casey." The smurfs looked confused "Who is Chloette?"After giving it a little thought on how to tell the smurfs, Papa answered "Oh, we renamed her while you were gone, that is Chloe. Now we call her Chloette. Her parents know about us and are now our friends and promised not to tell anyone about us." When the six smurfs turned to look at Casey, they saw she was now three apples tall and was now a smurfette. "Wow!" Casey gasped. Then Papa got up on his mushroom pedestal and said "Now smurfs! We are now going to treat Casey like a real smurf. She will now be called Casey Smurfette and I want you to make her feel welcome here in the village. Do you have any special talents?" He asked Chloette and Casey who were standing on either side of him. "I am good at singing and playing guitar." Chloette said and before she could say anything further, she was interrupted by Handy saying "Um, pardon me for interrupting but I was wondering what that thing you are holding is." Then Chloette looked at the curious smurf and answered "This is my i-pod. Have you ever heard of it?" Handy shook his head and said "No, we've never seen one of those." Chloette was surprised to hear this and explained what it is "This is called an i-pod. It is an electronic device that enables you to listen to music anywhere you go. You just put these things in your ears and press this play button and you will see a list of songs to choose from." All together the smurfs said "Oooh" Then Hefty asked "What's an electronic?" and Chloette promised she would explain it later and added to what she intended to say before "I can also play soccer." The smurfs again looked confused and Hefty said "You mean smurfball." Chloette looked confused now "No I mean soccer." She said in a firm voice. Papa didn't like this fighting so he explained "Homnibus told me that humans call smurfball soccer. When Chloette says soccer she means smurfball. Chloette, can you call it smurfball?" Chloette answered "Sure Papa Smurf." There was a moment of silence and then Hefty broke the silence by saying "I'm so glad to have a good smurfball player in the village so I will have more of a challenge." After he said that he puffed out his chest a little and showed the new smurfettes his muscles. Then Handy remembered the new village and didn't see its inhabitance anywhere. "Where do you think the new smurfs are?"He asked Hefty in a whisper. "I'm not sure." Hefty said looking around the village with his hand acting as a visor over his eyes. "But it sure is strange, I was sure they were following us when we came in the village. Weird" Hefty added on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Introductions

Both Hefty and Handy were wondering where the new smurfs were. Then they heard somesmurf yell "Who in the smurf are they?" All of the smurfs crowded around the smurf who yelled that, who turned out to be Brainy. The curious smurfs looked to see the smurfettes and smurflings from the new village behind a bush. "Are you all okay?" Hefty said to the smurfettes, who looked shocked that someone found their hiding place. "Hefty, you know these smurfs?" Harmony asked. "Yeah, we found them on our expedition to find Chloette's home. We were wondering where they went." Hefty explained. "Handy, Tracker, Greedy, and Vanity know too." He added on. The five other smurfs nodded their heads to show that he was telling the truth. "We weren't gonna tell you until we found them. Honest." Handy said. "Handy's right." Tracker said. "I'm not mad at you." Papa said in a calm voice without one bit of anger in it. "I was just curious about them; and of course, a little surprised." They saw the smurfs from the new village introducing themselves. "I'm Magikette. I'm an amateur wizard and I am kind of the chief of the, I mean our village." Magikette said followed by some twin smurfettes, they had perfect long light brunette hair that was flowing down; Hefty recognized them because he recalled having fallen on one of them when he jumped over the hedge. "I'm Fashionette. The prettiest smurfette in the world. I am also the smurfette who got flattened by that rude smurf" She said pointing at Hefty. She acted as if she didn't know she had a smurfette who looked just like her right next to her in the same outfit, a glamorous one sleeved red dress. "I'm her sister, Model Smurfette." Her sister said right after her twin if perfect twin sync. Right after they introduced themselves and had a long argument about whose dress looked smurfier, they started talking with a smurfette who was dressed in green smurferalls and a light blue shirt underneath them. She had some patches on her smurferalls like hearts, stars, etc. Her dark brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a pencil in her ear. She had now grabbed her pencil and started drawing in the sketchbook that she clutched in her hand. Handy looked at Vanity, who was looking at her just staring. When Vanity noticed Handy looking he pulled his hand held mirror over his face and acted innocent like he wasn't doing anything. Handy giggled knowing that it was awkward for Vanity to look at a smurfette when he was usually looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh, and I'm Stylette Smurfette." The girl said quickly "I design and sew the Fashion Sisters dresses so they can walk the runway." She added while looking at the twins to show that they were the Fashion Sisters. After she said that she went back to her own work on sketching what Handy guessed were dresses with the Fashion Sisters hovering over her to see how it was turning out. "I'm Christmasette; most of the smurfs call me the jolliest smurfette of them all. I'm the village event planner and decorator and you can guess what my favorite holiday is… if you didn't guess, it's Christmas! The smurfs who had just arrived in the village recognized her as the smurfette that they had almost been introduced to on the eagle. "My assistant is Party Smurfette." As she introduced her friend, they saw a colorful looking smurfette walking over to where the smurfette, who could very well be mistaken for an elf. "Hi, I'm Party Smurfette." The smurfette said. She had shoulder length bright orange hair and a yellow rainbow polka dot dress that almost reached her ankles. She clutched a red balloon in her hand. She had the biggest smile a smurf could have.

After they had introduced all of the smurfettes and smurflings in the village, the Fashion Sisters said that they would do a fashion show in the Smurf Theater, where the smurfs perform plays often. Handy made a table and Stylette chose three smurfs to be judges she chose Tailor, Vanity, and Smurfette for their knowledge on fashion and style. When it started, the lights came on and they saw Fashionette walking around the stage doing fancy model-like poses. She wore a red sequin dress that covered her feet and her hair was in a French braid which lied on her back as she walked around. Tailor thought from looking at her that every hair on her head was in the perfect place. After Fashionette strutted around the stage doing poses, the judges voted. Tailor voted 5 (on a scale from 1-10), Vanity voted 6 even though most of the time he was looking at Stylette, and Smurfette voted 8. Next Model Smurfette came out wearing the same thing as Fashionette except hers was light pink and she had her hair flowing down reaching her hips not in a braid like her sister's, as she walked and did poses like Fashionette and Tailor voted 7, Vanity voted 6, and Smurfette voted 8. Next the smurfs thought it was over until they saw Jokey Smurf get on stage, he giggled to himself and said "I think it would only be fair if the creator of their dresses were to get up on this stage and show the judges what she could do. Come on up here Stylette!" Stylette was surprised to hear this, but that is what Jokey is best at, surprising people. She walked up the steps on the stage unsurely as Jokey helped her up. Then Stylette walked around the stage. But unlike the Fashion Sisters, she did flips and did cartwheels and stuff. Tailor voted 9, Vanity voted 10, and Smurfette voted 9. Then Jokey yelled "Stylette Wins! Let's give a big hand to Stylette!" All of the smurfs clapped while the stylish twins had their mouths hanging open from shock. When the smurfs started walking to do other things only Hefty heard from behind the curtains of the stage, the Fashion Sisters fighting about which one of them Vanity liked the most. Hefty chuckled hearing this but he kept it to himself, for he didn't like to tell secrets of other smurfs or smurfettes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adventurette

The next day, everysmurf was asking questions about the new smurfs. Hefty smiled seeing the smurflings all playing together. Snappy and Speedy were having races that Speedy always won but Snappy was a good sport about it. Hefty thought that was unusual for Snappy. He saw Sassette trying to get Snappy and Speedy to play with her doll Smurfyloo. Then all of a sudden he saw Nat and Naturette run past him. "What's the big rush?" Hefty asked the smurflings as he pulled them over to where he was. "Tracker said he would take us on a nature hike through the forest so Naturette can see what King Gerard's forest looks likes." Nat said. Hefty knew that was Nat's excuse to go out in the forest with Tracker. "You must be excited Naturette." Hefty said to the little smurfling that looked like she wanted to go see Tracker and not be sitting there talking. "They have so much in common." Hefty thought to himself, seeing the two little smurflings running toward Tracker. His thoughts were interrupted by a large thing running right into his stomach. "Ouch!" He yelled as he turned to see Handy lifting a heavy board. Handy was struggling to hold the board as he barely said "I'm sorry Hefty, I hope you, arg! Don't mind giving me a, arg! Hand with this board. Arg! I need it brought to the dam." Handy said struggling to speak while the board was weighing his shoulder down causing him intense pain. Hefty quickly ran over and held one side of the board taking some weight off of his friend's back. "Thanks Hefty" Handy said sounding relieved. "I really feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." Handy joked as they heaved the board to the dam. Meanwhile Tracker smurf was walking around the river smurf waiting for Nat and Naturette so they could go on the nature hike he promised them. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a thundering herd of two elephants. He saw two smurflings running over toward him. Nat and Naturette were running as fast as they could so they wouldn't be late for the hike. "Hello, ready for a walk in the forest?" Tracker asked "Smurfaroo!" The two smurflings yelled at the same time while filled with excitement.

Meanwhile, Magikette called Stylette into Papa Smurf's house, where she was staying while she's in the village and said "Do you remember Adventurette coming into this village with us?" Stylette was startled by hearing this and said "I don't think I saw her on the eagle. The last time I saw her was when she went out on the S.S. Smurfette. I know because I had to repair a pair of her pants before she left. She also took her crew." They were both worried and Magikette said with a worried face "We've got to go back to the village in case she goes back there and finds us missing. For all I know she will search the entire forest to find us if she has to." The two smurfettes walked out of Papa's house and asked Harmony to round up the smurfs. Soon they were surrounded by smurfs and Magikette started "We noticed that a couple of smurfettes and a few smurflings from our village were left. The good thing is that we know where they are." Stylette continued "They are on a ship and when we left the village they had just sailed away. We are wondering if any of you smurfs would like to come with us to our village." A couple of smurfs walked up front. Dreamy, who had walked up hoping for an adventure said "I'll come, I love journeys." Smurfette walked up and said "Sounds like fun, I can pick flowers along the way." Then she did a little twirl to show how excited she was. "Smurfaroo! Can we come?" The smurflings asked eager to come along. "Why not?" Stylette said kindly. "It could be very fun. You never know with Adventurette." The smurfs all looked puzzled and it was silent until Hefty asked "Who is Adventurette?" Stylette now noticed that she forgot one detail and said "Adventurette is the captain of our ship, the S.S. Smurfette. She is always looking for adventure" She was interrupted by a smurfette's voice calling "Smurf Ho! We will rest at that unfamiliar port!" Stylette lay stunned as she said "It looks like you'll be meeting her sooner than expected." Then she walked away signaling the smurfs to follow her as she walked toward the port that the smurfs use for their boat the S.S. Smurf II. They saw a ship full of smurfettes and smurflings they didn't know. Then they saw a smurfette jump down from the ship. She had the same color blonde hair as Smurfette except it was in a ponytail. She had a pirate hat similar to Dreamy's hat. She had a dress that was almost exactly like Smurfettes except without the water drop designs above the frills. They were all stunned to see how closely she resembled Smurfette. "Who goes there? Oh, Magikette, Fashion Sisters, Stylette. I didn't see you there. What's happened to you, I went to the village and it was as deserted as a desert. Who are these strangers?" Stylette replied after a moment of silence "These smurfs followed Speedy and found our village. They are nice. We've been staying here for about 2 days now. Who was aboard the ship Adventurette?" Adventurette replied very fast and as she said the names the smurfette or smurfling came out of the ship "I had Cookette Smurfling to prepare the meals, I had Inventette Smurfling to make any quick repairs if they pop up and you know how good of a diver she is, so I had her as the diver, I had Spy Smurfette up in the crows-nest, my first mate was Pirate Smurfling, and there was Navigator Smurfette as the, um, navigator." They saw that the crew was made up of smurfettes and smurflings and smurfettes and not a single smurf. "Whoopee, Inventette's back." Rudy said in a way that showed how much he wasn't excited about Inventette getting back. "What's wrong with you?" Inventette, a smurfling with dark brunette hair that was braided into pigtails, had white overalls with a pink shirt underneath, a pencil in her ear, and the smurfs said she looked a lot like a female Handy Smurf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brainy's Sweetheart

As the smurfs got acquainted with the smurfettes, who had just arrived, Brainy noticed a smurfette coming from the ship. Soon Adventurette noticed him staring and quickly said "I forgot to say that I also brought Seriousette to help out in the ship." They saw that the girl had black, a little lower than shoulder length hair, a long plain green dress, and her hat and shoes matched her dress. She was looking at the ground and clutched a book in her hand. She wore dark violet glasses that were covered almost half way with her hair. She walked without saying a word and eventually looked up seeming like she just noticed that there were smurfs whom she didn't know around her. She mumbled a little "hi" and she walked away with her nose in a book. Jokette, right when she saw her said "Oh Great! Here comes the only smurfette who won't laugh at my jokes." Adventurette didn't look so satisfied with her just saying hi, so she said "What was going on in the ship that made you want to camp out in there for about a half an hour Seriousette? You didn't even introduce yourself." The new smurfette, whom was called Seriousette didn't look like she wanted to talk right now and said softly "Just getting my books." Adventurette, still not looking satisfied, let Seriousette go. Brainy watched as she walked with her book and got comfortably seated on a rock. He heard Adventurette mumble "Such a bookworm." Then she moved on to other things. Brainy walked over to her and sat on the ground next to her trying to start a conversation with her. She looked as if she hadn't seen him at all and had no idea he existed. She just read her book. "What's your name?" Brainy asked. "Didn't you hear Adventurette say that it is Seriousette?" She replied in a soft voice. "Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it." Brainy admitted smiling. "What are you reading?" Asked Brainy curiously. "It is called Harry Smurfer and the Prisoner of Smurf-kaban." Seriousette answered softly. Brainy wanted her to talk to him. "I write books. They are much more interesting than that. I write Quotations of Brainy Smurf and Brainy's Life Story." Brainy showed off. Seriousette was now ignoring him. She had her nose in her book. Brainy was not giving up on trying talking to her. He said "I am also Papa Smurf's personal assistant." Brainy noticed that she wasn't listening so he said a second time "I am also Papa Smurfs assistant." After repeating that another 3 times, Seriousette got up and walked away. Brainy quickly followed. He was determined to not lose sight of her.

Meanwhile at Gargamel's Hovel, Gargamel was saying "Ohh Azreal. How come no matter what I do, those pesky smurfs always get away? No matter what it is." He banged his foot on a table with frustration and then jumped around in pain. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Oh who could that be?" He asked himself in a frustrated manner. When he opened the door he saw a tall, blonde haired, beautiful lady standing there with an orb in her hands. "Why hello there, I'm Allura." The lady said in a calm, graceful voice. "What do you want with me?" Asked Gargamel. "Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm trying to find a way to catch an" Gargamel paused thinking that if he told Allura about the smurfs she would get curious about what they are. "Trying to catch an enemy?" Allura finished for him. "Yes." Gargamel said. "But I am tired and am trying to devise a plan to catch the smurfs!" Gargamel went quiet noticing that he accidentally told her about the smurfs. "Smurfs?" Allura asked. "I know the smurfs. They seem like nice creatures. Why do you try to hunt them down?" Allura asked calmly. "Never mind lady! Why are you here anyway?" Gargamel asked. "You said that you were tired sir?" Allura asked. "Yes, but why does it matter to you?" Gargamel answered. "See this orb? It contains magical powers. It inspires the uninspired and gives energy to those who don't have any. Here try it. Just touch the orb and the magic will rush inside you." Allura said mystically. "It couldn't hurt to try." Gargamel thought out loud. He reached out a hand and grasped the orb. He felt energy flowing through his veins. Soon he felt like he could do anything, even catch the smurfs. "How will I keep in touch with you so I can use the orb?" Gargamel asked. "You may keep it if you want." Allura said calmly. She handed the orb to him and said "This should help you catch the smurfs." Gargamel looked happy. He grabbed the orb and said "Now go back to wherever you came from!" He marched into his house and exclaimed "Oh Azreal! Look what I've got! I might be able to get those vile little smurfs!"

An hour later, Poet Smurf, who once ran into Allura in the past and knew that despite her beautiful gentle appearance that inside she was ugly and evil, was walking through the forest searching for inspiration. Suddenly he saw a large figure run past him with great speed. "Wow, who can that be?" Poet asked himself. Then he heard the figure yell "I'm gonna catch those pesky smurfs!" Poet had a puzzled look on his face. "Gargamel?" He thought to himself. He thought for a few seconds trying to think about what to do. He got startled by the thing, who he assumed was Gargamel, was running back toward him. Poet dived into a nearby bush. Gargamel ran right past him. When he felt it safe, he ran back to the village as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he got a few feet from the village he started yelling "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" The smurfs crowded around Poet. Poet was panting heavily and could barely speak. Papa walked up to him and asked "What is it Poet?" After he caught his breath, Poet started "When I was in the forest I saw Gargamel run past me. He was so fast he didn't even see me even though he was hunting for smurfs." Before he could say anymore Brainy interrupted "Poet, Poet, Poet. Even Gargamel is late for stuff sometimes. He was probably just rushing to some wizard convention or something." Poet crossed his arms and said "But he said I'm going to catch those smurfs." The smurfs were now laughing. Not at Poet, but at the fact that Gargamel ran right past him. After the laughter died down, Poet continued "He was unusually speedy and thinking about the part of the forest I was in, it would have taken Gargamel a great deal of energy to run all the way from his hovel to where I saw him." Handy put the facts together and said "Poet's right. Only Allura's orb could give you enough energy to get from his hovel to where Poet was." Poet was astonished by this joke and said "Maybe you're right Handy. What if Gargamel used Allura's magical orb." Brainy cut in "What're we going to do Papa Smurf?" Papa Smurf thought for a few seconds and finally said "We will save Gargamel so he doesn't end up like Poet, Farmer, Painter, Handy, and Harmony." The smurfs recalled their last experiences with that orb and how those five smurfs had gotten tricked by Allura and when they went into her house she tried to keep them as prisoners so they would clean and how they had nearly escaped. "I've got a plan. I'm gonna have Hefty, Handy, Farmer, Painter, Harmony, Poet and Brainy sneak into Gargamel's hovel and one of you will make the lights dim. Then the rest of you will walk as close as they can to his fireplace without him seeing you. Then hurl a potion that I will give you into the fireplace and run in front of it. That will make harmless sparks fly out of the fireplace. The smurf that dimmed the light will then make his voice sound scary and say something like look forwards Gargamel. If I know Gargamel, he will get frightened and will immediately look where you want him to. The ones in front of the fireplace will make shadows on the wall and try to convince him to stop using the orb." Handy raised his hand. "Do you have a question Handy?" Asked Papa Smurf. "Yes" Handy started "Isn't this going to be a bit too risky?" Papa Smurf saw the concern in his eyes. Before Papa Smurf could say anything Brainy said "This assignment isn't that bad, if we mess up we could only get eaten, turned into gold, or exposed to the rest of the humans. Eaten and turned into gold! Papa Smurf, don't you think there is a less risky plan. We could sacrifice one of the smurfs, trade him a large cake for him to toss the orb in the lake, please anything but that!" The smurfs snickered, everyone but Seriousette. Seriousette didn't laugh for two reasons. One is that she didn't have a good since of humor, and second is that she felt a little affectionate towards him. "Oh, what happened to our fearless leader? Little task scared you?" Hefty teased. Brainy didn't know what to say. Papa Smurf said "I will get to work on the potion right away." And he turned to go into his lab.


End file.
